Demigods in Miami
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Five teenagers, alone in Miami, have witnessed a murder or maybe even committed it . However no body has been found and none of them are talking. What happens when Horatio and the team try to get answers from a certain group of demigods?
1. Chapter 1

Demigods in Miami

Chapter I-

Percy POV-

Demigods and vacations don't mix. Alright, while it technically wasn't a vacation, it felt like one when Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse (her, I could have done without her), and I were sent to sunny, Miami Florida. Chiron had told us that he suspected that another group of monsters, working for Gaea's army, were stationed in Miami. So far, we hadn't seen anything so we were just enjoying some well-deserved relaxation on the beach.

Of course, our relaxation didn't last very long.

"Percy! Stop!" Annabeth shouted through a fit of giggles as I picked her up out of the water and swung her around, giving her a kiss.

"Oh get a room!" Clarisse complained, as she stabbed at fish with a broken piece of fishing rod. I rolled my eyes, glancing back to the shoreline. On the sand, Nico sat, not even in a bathing suit, just in his usual dark apparel, while Thalia, sat beneath an umbrella, also still in her Hunter's of Artemis attire. Suddenly, Nico stiffened, clutching his sword, and, even from where I stood, I could tell that something was wrong.

I scanned the crowded beach, looking for any signs of trouble. Annabeth noticed my sudden shift in mood.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling out her dagger. Where was she hiding that thing? She's wearing a bikini.

"I don't know-," I replied, still searching for what would have made Nico tense. Then I saw it: a fat woman dressed in a denim moo-moo, walking a Chihuahua, "Annabeth look." I told her pointing to the woman. With a second look we could see through the mist, which revealed the Echidna and Chimera in their usual forms; a woman with two snake-like tails and a goat with the head of a lion and a tail as a venomous snake.

She recognized the woman the instant she saw her, "That's the Echidna we met in Saint Louis!"

"Yeah, and her ever so friendly Chimera," I scoffed, "Come on, let's go." I told her pulling Riptide out of a pocket in my swim trunks. Quickly I uncapped it and Riptide transformed into my sword. Using the currents I pushed Annabeth and I, and Clarisse (who I dragged under by her ankle), to the sand. By the time we got there, the Echidna and Chimera had already attacked and Nico and Thalia were fighting them off. Clarisse stood up on the sand, spitting salt water and sand out of her mouth.

"Jackson!" she bellowed, eyes flaming just like her dad's.

"Kill me later, monster attacking!" I shouted back, pointing with my sword to the Echidna and Chimera. Still managing to scowl at me, Clarisse turned her attention to the monsters, pulling her electric spear out of the beach bag, she charged. Annabeth slipped on her Yankees cap, immediately vanishing and taking her dagger to sneak around the beasts. The Echidna turned her attention to me, her slitted snake eyes flashing dangerously as her tongue flickered out of her mouth.

"So we meet again, Perseus Jackson," she hissed, awkwardly half-wobbling-half-slithering over to where I stood. I gripped riptide tightly, eyeing the crowd that had gathered behind the Echidna, anxiously waiting. The sirens in the background told me that the police were already on their way. I lifted my hand and sent a wave of water toward her, throwing her to the ground. Before she had a chance to roll herself back up, Annabeth appeared, and we stabbed her at the same time, watching as she dissolved into a pile of dust. I looked over and noticed that Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse had just finished the Chimera too. I capped Riptide and everyone else put away their weapons too.

The crowd of people stared, wide-eyed at us. I'm not sure what they just saw, probably five teenagers, killing an old lady and her Chihuahua, several tourists took out camera's snapping our photos.

"Freeze!" shouted a voice to our left, where several police officers pointed guns in our direction, "Miami Dade PD!" we slowly put our arms in the air. They came over and strapped on the handcuffs, loading us into several police cars.

'_Why can't this ever be easy?'_ I wondered as the police cars pulled away from the beach and took us downtown for interrogations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Calleigh POV-

I snapped a few photos of a blood splatter on the sandy pavement of the beach parking lot, which we had taped off, along with this entire section of the beach as our crime scene. According to a large group of witnesses, five teenagers had savagely beaten an old woman with baseball bats on this beach. Everyone had seen the woman fall, but, unfortunately, nobody could tell us where the body had gone.

'_How does the body of an old woman just disappear like that?' _I wondered to myself. What bothered me the most was, even though the stories of the witnesses were all the same, it seemed like something still wasn't adding up. '_What motive could five teenagers possibly have for beating an old woman?' _Of course, the number one reason would be that kids are cruel but it still didn't seem logical. I had seen the kids as they were lead into the interrogation rooms, there were three girls and two boys. Two of the girls definitely seemed to have a tough reputation (of course, girls are not usually the ones to start violence, even if they are tough), but the other girl, with curly blonde hair, shifted uncomfortably like she had never been in trouble before. And as for the boys, one seemed to have an emo appearance about him, and while he looked scary, didn't seem like he would hurt an innocent person. The other boy didn't seem like the type to attack an old woman either, as he hugged the uncomfortable blonde girl, who shivered in the cold interrogation room (especially because she was still in her bathing suit). The other question was '_Where had they stashed to weapons, I mean baseball bats don't just disappear into thin air, right?'_

Right now, Eric was scouring the nearby ocean with his diving gear, as a few of the witnesses claimed that they saw a large wave wash onto the beach, he had been out here much longer than I had and still has found no evidence that a body or the weapons had been washed into the surf. We didn't have much time, the city would only let us shut down the beach for a short while before we would be forced to turn it back over to them, and so far we had hit several dead ends. I swabbed the splotch of blood on the pavement, bagging it in an evidence bag. I knew that this very easily could have belonged to one of the kids or, even, perhaps an innocent bystander who had cut their bare feet on a broken shard of glass, however I had to collect it anyway. I photographed the marks on the sand, which was pushed around in a way that definitely showed a struggle. Then, using my gloves, I carefully collected the kids' beach stuff, a beach bag, an umbrella, and a few towels strewn on the sand.

Hopefully, I would be able to find some evidence from these items.

Meanwhile, back at the precinct…

Annabeth POV-

I swear, we can never get a break. We were sent her looking for monsters, and then, when we finally find one, the mist makes it look like we were beating an old lady, and we get arrested. Of course, if we _hadn't _stopped the Echidna and Chimera, more people probably would have been in danger, but we can't very well tell that to the police. And to top that all off, we were all in the waiting area of the interrogation room, on cold metal chair, with the AC blasting and I am in a BIKINI! When they loaded us into the police cars, they wouldn't let us go back for anything, including a cover-up, or even shoes, for that matter, I remembered as my feet brushed the cold floor.

They also weren't telling us anything, they had read us our rights and then planted us here, twenty minutes ago. Nobody had come to get us yet. Mentally, I was freaking out. I had never really been in trouble, even considering the fact that we are demigods and danger is magnetized to us, I had never been arrested or even gotten a detention. I was mostly concerned for my future career, not many architectural firms will hire you if you have a criminal record. It helped that Percy was here, keeping me somewhat warmer and calmer with his arms around me. Clarisse, who was still soaking wet, sat, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face between Thalia who had her head propped on her hand, and Nico who was staring at a dark spot on the floor.

"Don't worry Annabeth," Percy whispered to me, "Chiron will come, manipulate the mist and we'll be out of here." He spoke as if it was that easy. Of course, being demigods, none of us had cellphones, and an Iris message was out of the question right now, and to top that off, none of us had gotten our one phone call yet. Plus, Chiron was all the way in New York, there would be no way for him to get here before they started interrogating us.

"Why can't you just manipulate the mist," Nico hissed to Thalia.

"I already tried," she scowled, matching his tone, "It's not working!"

I was about to say something when a red-haired man in a suit walked up to our group.

"Hello, I'm lieutenant Horatio Caine," he told us, not bothering to lift his sunglasses. He motioned to one of the other officers, who came and led Clarisse (much to her protest) to one of the rooms.

The interrogation had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Annabeth POV-

We were all separated into different rooms. Thankfully, Horatio Caine had managed to get me a blanket, but my exposed shoulders were still cold, and it was even worse now that Percy was in the other room.

"So…Ms. Chase," he asked, arching an eyebrow in my direction, but not making eye contact with me, "Can you tell me why you all were at the beach, today?"

"We just wanted to go to the beach and enjoy the water," I said, calmly. Horatio nodded slowly, still not making eye contact with me, "We didn't do anything wrong," I muttered in a much quieter voice. At this he looked up.

"Well, I have a whole audience of witnesses, who said that you all brutally beat an old woman with baseball bats, are you telling me that's not true?" he asked.

'_Baseball bats,'_ I thought, '_Well I suppose that's better than anything else that they might have thought we used on the 'woman.'' _

"No, it's not," I said, my voice firm. Again Horatio nodded slowly, trying to analyze whether or not what I had just told him was true.

"So, where are all of your parents?" he questioned, staring at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Um…" I supplied, trying to think of a legitimate excuse. "Back home, we came here on a mission trip but we got separated from the rest of our group so we decided to go to the beach. I realize that was probably stupid, but we figured that they would find us eventually," I lied, managing to provide a completely believable sheepish smile.

"Hmm…" Horatio thought for a minute, "What kind of missionary trip?" he asked finally, hoping to trip me up in my own lie.

"A Greek Orthodox Outreach Program," I lied again, keeping my calm mask up.

He nodded one last time before standing up and walking toward the door with one last, "Thank you, Ms. Chase." I slumped a little into my seat, somewhat relaxed that the interrogation had ended, for now, at least. I wondered how everyone else was handling their interrogations.

Percy POV-

My foot tapped on the floor nervously, and partially due to my ADHD as a man named Ryan Wolfe interrogated me.

"So Percy," he started, sitting at the other end of a stainless steel table, "What were all of you doing at the beach today?"

"Umm…swimming?" I replied in a 'duh' voice, which was maybe not the best idea. Mr. Wolfe didn't seem to appreciate my attitude but made a note of my response anyway.

"And can you tell me why all of you are in another city, alone, without your parents?" he questioned.

"Well, we're here with the ADHD Awareness League. You see all of us have ADHD, but we got separated from our group and decided to take a trip to the beach for some fun," I informed him, only telling him half of the truth, we did, after all, have ADHD.

"Really?" Mr. Wolfe asked, arching an eyebrow in my direction, not seeming to buy my story but admiring the creativity of my excuse.

"Yep," I lied, smiling.

"Hmm…" was all he said before removing himself from the interrogation room.

Clarisse POV-

I was forced into a small interrogation room where this preppy-looking, Aphrodite-kid lookalike, was facing me.

"Hello, I'm Detective Calleigh Duquesne, do you know why you are here, Clarisse?" she asked in a bright and cheery voice to match her preppy exterior.

'_Duh,'_ I wanted to reply, '_I'm here because all of you stupid cops had to interfere in us taking down a monster.'_

But instead I replied, "I don't know, isn't your job to tell me," I sneered at the blonde girl. Almost, unnoticeably, she quickly gritted and un-gritted her teeth, which would have been hard to catch if I hadn't been looking for signs of her frustration with me.

"Alright then, " she said, "You are here because you were seen beating an elderly woman with baseball bats," she informed me.

"Do you have any proof of that?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Umm…" she faltered, "Other than twenty witnesses testimonies, all of which, put all of you at the crime scene, not yet," she said in her best 'how-do-I-say-we-don't-have-a-body-or-any-weapons-to-prove-anything-but-I-still-want-to-intimidate-you-by-making-you-think-we-have-something,' voice. Having been on this side of the criminal justice system several times before, it was not hard to pick out these details.

"So, can you tell me why exactly you are in Miami?" she asked, changing the subject off of her obvious lack of proof that we have done anything wrong, to trying to figure out as much about me as possible.

So, obviously, I lied.

"We were here to organize our efforts to help the homeless," I told her, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"On the beach?" she questioned.

"We were taking a break, helping the homeless is hard work," I said, again trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Where were you helping the homeless?" she asked.

"The homeless shelter," I smirked, because that is obvious.

"Okay, so to help the homeless, you beat a elderly homeless woman to death," she interrogated, sneakily, I might add, which slightly impressed me. Ms. Blondie was expecting me to say '_She wasn't homeless,'_ which is practically an admission of guilt, but I wasn't about to fall for that.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about. Yes, I did see an old woman on the beach, but she wasn't homeless and we certainly didn't beat her to death," I said, somewhat, actually, telling the truth, we _didn't _beat her to _death_ because technically we sliced her, and she cannot really die.

"Thank you, Ms. La Rue," she said, standing up, and exiting the room without any further questions.

Nico POV-

I said nothing, absolutely nothing to the police as they interrogated, I didn't want to give them anything else to go on just in case they actually found me in the system, and more importantly if they actually found out that I was born before World War II. That would be bad and would no doubt end in way more questions than I would be allowed to answer.

Thalia POV-

Like Nico, I also said nothing about myself or our time at the beach, or about whatever intentions they believe us to have. Also, like Nico, I am older than look (obviously not as old as he is) but even still, that would bring up unnecessary questions that I will leave Chiron in charge of taking care of, that is if he manages to get here soon.

Calleigh POV-

We all assembled right outside of the interrogation rooms where we had a clear view of all of the suspects through the one-way glass.

"What now?" I asked, not knowing what we should do considering we had all received separate stories or no story at all, as was the case for two of the suspects who had refused to answer any of the questions. Another weird thing was that no one had asked to call their parents or their lawyer yet, which was odd, for any criminal. Clarisse, the girl who I had interviewed after I got back from investigating the beach with Eric, seemed extremely cocky, like she expected to never get caught, like we would, no matter how hard we tried, never come up with enough evidence against them for a jury to incriminate them.

"Pull the security footage from the beach, test the blood sample you found at the beach, and find out as much as you possibly can about these kids. Also, try and find if there is any truth to their stories. We can hold them for now, if you find anything let me know," Horatio told us snapping me out of my thoughts.

We all nodded and set out to find some evidence about those kids.

**By the way, thank you 3Alaska3 for being so persistent in getting me to update this story.**

**I don't own Percy jackson and the Olympians or CSI Miami.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Calleigh POV-

It was getting dark quickly and we still didn't have anything against these kids. And, because none of them seemed to have parents with them (and because they obviously couldn't agree on what group it was they were here with) we had no idea what to do with them. This kind of thing had never happened before, I mean, yeah, we had had kids in here before, but usually there was either so much substantial evidence that we could contain them in juvy for the night or (as it was in most cases) their parents would be here demanding a lawyer. These kids, on the other hand, had neither of these things. **[A/N: p.s. I have no idea what the protocol for this actually is, so don't quote me on anything]**

"So what are we going to do with them?" Natalia asked the rest of us as we converged for the night.

"Well, what else can we do? We have to send them to juvy for the night," Eric suggested, which, I happened to think was somewhat harsh, especially considering that we came up with absolutely nothing after a day of investigating.

"They can stay with me!" I blurted out without thinking, but the more I considered it the more it seemed like a legitimate possibility. Most of the others immediately scoffed at the idea, but Horatio just stared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Calleigh, are you absolutely sure?" he asked in a quiet tone, turning his full gaze on me. I took a deep breath, and thought it over for just a second.

"Yes," I decided, "I have enough room, and I really don't want to send these kids to juvy for something that they might not have done." I was sure that I would be able to handle five teenagers for, at most, a couple of nights, after all, I was the ballistics expert here at the lab. Horatio nodded.

"It's settled then," he announced, standing up, "They will stay with you." He left the room, undoubtedly to inform the kids of where they will be staying. The rest of us stood up too. I walked to follow Horatio, but Eric stopped me, laying a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Calleigh? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I smiled at him, flattered by his concern for me.

"Of course," I assured him, "I'm a big girl, I think I can handle some kids," I chuckled.

"Yeah, kids who might be murderers," he added darkly.

"Come on Eric, do you actually think these kids murdered an old woman?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I don't know, but do you really want to take the chance if they did?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine, Eric," I told him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room to follow Horatio.

Not to long later, we had fully arranged for the kids to come home with me. We piled into the back of my car, and I studied the faces of the kids. None of them held a smirk, like you would expect from someone who, basically just got off with murder, for now, at least. Instead, they were mostly tired. Annabeth, had her head on Percy's shoulder, and he had his arm around her. The other three gazed longingly out of the car windows, signs of exhaustion appearing on their faces too. Clarisse, who, although maintained her aggressive scowl, occasionally let her eyelids droop only to snap them open again.

Finally, we arrived at my house. My house is nothing special, just a simple house that just so happens to have two spare bedroom, one for the boys and one for the girls. I pointed each of the rooms out to them and thy nodded, almost gratefully, as they closed the door behind them. I had managed to find some of my old clothes for the girls to wear, and even some old stuff that didn't fit my father anymore, that the boys could put on.

I knocked on the boy's bedroom door, leaving the clothes on the floor outside of it, before making my way down the hall to the girl's room. When I got there the door was already open. I lightly rapped my knuckles on the door before pushing it completely open.

"Hey," I smiled to them, "I brought you ladies some clothes." I told them. They smiled back, gratefully, except for Clarisse who gave a somewhat polite nod in my direction.

'Thank you," Annabeth spoke, "For all of this, I was afraid we would have to spend the night in jail."

"It's no problem, my bedroom is right down the hall if you need anything," I told them. Annabeth nodded, giving me another polite smile.

I closed the door behind me, smiling slightly to myself. I had always been told that my fatal flaw was that I was too trusting, which maybe I am, but I prefer to think of it as seeing the best in people despite the situation. And, seeing these kids now, maybe it's my fatal flaw talking, but I couldn't help but think that they actually might be innocent of this crime.

'_Maybe,' _I considered, '_They were just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, and received the blame because it is easier for people to believe the stereotype that all teenagers are malicious and bad, then to accept that there might have actually been more to the story.' _

I changed my clothes and laid down in bed, deciding that I would do everything in my power to prove them innocent. Unless, of course, the facts revealed that they were actually to blame.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Calleigh POV-

When I woke up the next morning all five of the teenagers were in the kitchen.

"Hi guys," I greeted them, "Would ya'll like something to eat?"

They nodded. I grinned and pulled some eggs, bacon, and instant pancake mix out of the fridge and began to fix it on the stove, and started the coffee pot for myself.

"So what happens to us now?" Percy asked, and the others looked on like they were wondering the same thing.

I poured a glass of coffee, taking a sip. "I don't know. This kind of thing has never happened before at our precinct," I answered them honestly, "Without your parents, or a guardian, we can't release you…so, unless you all want to start talking and being honest with me, we're at a stalemate…" I arched an eyebrow and (most of) the kids looked at the countertop guiltily but remained silent.

"Yep, that's what I thought," I muttered, turning back to the stove to put the now-golden-brown pancakes on a plate. The teens eagerly grabbed at the pancakes, placing them on their own plates and proceeding to drown them in syrup. I chuckled a little to myself and pulled the frozen bacon out of the microwave.

"So tell us a little about yourself," Thalia said.

"Me?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, if we're going to be staying with you for the time being, shouldn't we at least know a little about you?" Annabeth added.

I will admit, that made sense, so I sighed and began my story. "I'm from Louisiana. I graduated with a bachelor's degree in physics from Tulane University…um…my parents separated a while ago and my dad has been an alcoholic for a while. I haven't seen my mom in…a while, of course she was never much of a maternal figure anyway. And now I'm working with Miami Dade, there really isn't much to tell about me," I shrugged, "Now what about you guys? You're living in my house and I don't exactly know a lot about you either," I stared at them pointedly. They all gave me suspicious looks, so I sighed. "I can assure you, anything you say will be between us. It would just be hearsay anyway."

"Okay," Percy spoke up. In a flash they all turned to him, giving him the 'you-better-not-say-anything' look, which he returned with the 'duh' look. The exchange was so quick that, if I hadn't been in my field of work, I might not have noticed. Once his friends had been reassured, Percy continued, "I was raised by my mom in New York because my dad was killed in a shipwreck when I was a baby. When I was little my mom married Gabe. He was an awful stepfather who gambled and beat my mom until she finally divorced him. I've been expelled from far too many schools, not entirely my fault, I might add, and I am currently going to a school the my mom's new boyfriend is headmaster of." He turned to Annabeth, giving her the 'your-turn' look.

"Okay. I was born in California, but I ran away when I was young, which is how I ended up in California with all of them," she gestured to the other teenagers, "I've been able to reconnect with my dad a little since then but I still live living in New York better," she finished and I got the feeling that was all that I was going to get out of her.

"I went to a boarding school in Maine with my sister, she died, there's not much else to say," Nico said curtly, looking back at his plate and poked at his pancake.

"I ran away when I was young too, and that's when I met Annabeth," Thalia didn't have much else to say, so she shrugged and ate some of her eggs.

I looked to Clarisse who is the only one who hadn't spoke. She snorted in my direction and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. I guess I'm not hearing her story today.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I picked up the phone. It was Eric, telling me to bring the kids in (not that I had any other options).

They all looked at me quizzically when I hung up.

"Come on," I told them, "I've got to go to work, and I'm not allowed to leave you here."

They all looked irritated, but didn't object (though I did get an angry look from Clarisse) as they left the kitchen to go get ready to leave.

…

When we got to the precinct, I left the disgruntled teens in a containment room with a guard outside of the door as I went down to the lab.

"I take it you found something?" I asked, as I entered the lab putting on my lab coat.

"That's the thing," Ryan shook his head in frustration in front of the screen, "All of the cameras that had a hope of showing us something have been wiped out."

'What do you mean wiped out?" I questioned.

"Look," he pulled up the footage, but all that was on the tape was static.

"Well, that's weird…but you think those kids tampered with the tape?" I wondered, "It seems like a lot of work just to beat up an old lady, doesn't it?"

"Actually, it seems more likely that someone was tampering with it _for _them, look at this, thirty seconds before the attack…" Ryan showed me the camera working fine, "And…thirty seconds after the attack," that static vanished and the camera was once again working fine.

"Hmm…well, I'm thinking we go back and check those cameras for prints," I suggested.

"Way ahead of you," Ryan sighed, "There were none except for the man who had originally installed them and he checked out this morning."

"Great, so what now? We haven't gotten anywhere," I exclaimed (although my list of suspicions was growing), "How long can we hold them?"

Ryan shrugged like he had pondered the exact same thing and couldn't find an explanation either.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"What was that?" I exclaimed as we both leapt towards the stairs.

"I don't know, but if it was those kids are behind it we might be able to get them after all," Ryan replied and we went to go investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Percy POV-

"Were you able to get a hold of Chiron?" I muttered to Annabeth as we waited in the containment area.

"Yeah, I sent him an Iris message last night, but there's a lot of…stuff going on at camp, so, at least for the time being, we're on our own," she sighed in a low voice.

"What stuff?" I said quietly.

"Monster attacks probably, he didn't go into detail," she whispered, giving a shrug.

"So what does that mean for us now?" Thalia asked.

"We're just going to have to wait it out. So far they have nothing on us, and hopefully they won't be able to find anything, so until Chiron clears us, we'll just have to sit tight," she sighed. I didn't like it, none of did, but we had little other options, and to add insult to injury, most of us, with the exception of me, were weaponless because the police had claimed our "baseball bats" and Annabeth's dagger when we were arrested.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you that Miss Sunshine took us into her house so easily?" Clarisse asked.

Thalia shrugged, "A little, but, I guess, she thinks we're innocent. Plus, our only other option was to spend the night in jail."

"Yeah, maybe, but what if she knows something?" Clarisse pressed.

"I doubt it Clarisse," Annabeth shook her head, "And even if she does…that could be better for proving our innocence."

Clarisse huffed and slumped into her seat.

We went on in silence for a few minutes when suddenly two furies burst through the honey-comb-mesh-covered windows.

We all jumped up immediately, standing defensively, and I immediately pulled Riptide out of my pocket, uncapping it, and slashing at the furies that circled us like vultures over road kill. Clarisse landed a well-placed kick in it's beak sending the fury spiraling backwards into one of the frosted-glass walls of the room. The guard outside of our room must have gone on break because I was surprised that no one had showed up yet. I slashed the fury, dissolving her into golden dust, and as the other one swooped them I slashed it too, giving it the same fate.

I exhaled, capping Riptide, and sliding it back in my pocket, just in time for Calleigh and Ryan to charge in, followed by Eric and Horatio. I'm sure it didn't look good. We were alone in the room surrounded by four walls of broken glass. We were empty handed, but I'm not sure that meant much as they put our hands behind our backs and lead us out.

Calleigh POV-

"What the hell happened in here?" Ryan asked as we inspected the broken shards that lay on the ground. I knelt down on the floor, rubbing a little of the golden dust between my fingers.

"What do you think happened in here?" I asked him, anxious to know what he thought of the scene.

"They—the kids—they must have…" he trailed off, his shoulders drooping a little, "Honestly, I have no idea. The glass from this window is inside, so _something _came in here…but…the rest doesn't make any sense. The table is unharmed, so they didn't use it to break any of the glass. They didn't use the chairs either. And they were all unarmed…Calleigh, what _did _happen here," he wondered.

"Well that would make the kids 'it was a bird story' make sense but, why don't you check the security footage," I suggested. Ryan nodded then went down into the lab to do a search on the footage. Meanwhile, I went to find Horatio.

"What now, Horatio?" I asked him as he gazed out one of the windows. He removed his sunglasses, and looked at me.

"Do you believe they are innocent?" he asked me suddenly.

"Yes, sir, I do. And I'm sure they didn't destroy the room either," I said. He nodded slowly, turning back towards the window.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take them home for the rest of the day, and possibly tomorrow until we figure something out," Horatio told me.

"Yes sir," I nodded, leaving the room to collect the teenagers.

On the way home, I stopped at a local café. I ordered drinks for all of them, and myself, and we sat at the large booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Now, I know you guys aren't being completely honest with me about what has been happening," I arched an eyebrow. They looked down at their drinks but didn't make eye contact with me. I sighed, apparently we would be doing this the hard way.

"Do you know what kind of bird it was that crashed through?" I asked.

"An eagle," Thalia suggested.

"Hmm…" I mused, "Too bad I couldn't have seen it. There really are too few eagles in Miami. And the few we do have generally live in the glades. It seems weird that an Eagle would fly all the way into the city just to crash through the Miami Dade police station, in exactly the room you all were in." They said nothing.

Suddenly, Annabeth, who was on the end of the booth across from me, looked up, but her gaze wasn't on me, it was on the other end of the room. In a daze, she stood up and took a few steps toward the door which the turned into strides, but not to the door, to a table where a dark haired woman sat reading. I stood up too behind her in an instant.

She stopped at the table, and I was vaguely aware that all of the other kids were behind me.

"Mom?!" she asked incredulously. The woman looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

"Mom?!" I heard myself say in the same stunned tone that Annabeth had asked.

"Hello Annabeth, hello Calleigh, long time no see," Athena smiled.

"Wow," Percy stated, 'I did not see that coming."

**What? Did I just add a plot twist? Yes, yes I did. Whahahahahaha **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Annabeth POV-

I gawked at Calleigh. Calleigh is my sister?! Well, my half-sister at least. Now that I was looking, I could see the resemblance: same blonde hair, same intelligence, same attitude, and same sense of ease around weapons.

"So you knew," I guessed. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Everything about us would seem confusing and impossible to everyone…_unless, _you knew what you were looking at. In other words, Calleigh is a demigod, so she knows exactly what is going on. Calleigh shrugged at my statement, confirming it, before sliding in the booth across from my…our mom.

"Well, yeah. I definitely had some strong suspicions: the disappearing weapons, the messed up film, ADHD, Greek Orthodox—I mean come on, and then the monster dust. But it's not like I could have actually _asked _you," she said. And I definitely saw her point. Even if she had all the evidence in the world, she could not have asked us if we were demigods. That kind of stuff does not go over well in a professional setting. But it made sense now why she had trusted us so quickly.

"So mom," I asked tentatively, "You wouldn't be here to clear our names would you?" I asked hopefully, but I already knew the response that I would get.

"I can't do that," she stated simply. I sighed. I had expected that, but it was still disappointing.

"Figures," Percy muttered quietly, but, obviously, Athena heard him, and she cast him a glare, before turning her attention back to me and Calleigh.

"Actually, I have some information for the two of you," she informed us. We both nodded, looking at her expectantly.

"Calleigh," she said, "I know you have been covering a series of suspicious serial disappearances and murders recently," Calleigh nodded in response, "And, Annabeth, I know that Chiron sent you and your friends here to investigate a group of monsters working for Gaea." I nodded as well.

"Well, you are looking for the same thing," she stated, "and by working together, Calleigh, you and your team can solve your case, and Annabeth, you and your friends can wipe out the monsters residing in Miami."

"What's the catch?" Thalia asked arching her eyebrow. Thalia was right. It was too easy, too black and white. There is _always _a catch.

Athena pretended not to hear her, and stood up.

"I'm afraid that's all the information I can provide. Goodbye, girls," she told us, walking out of the café without as much as a backwards glance.

Calleigh POV-

My mother's exit left an awkward silence.

"Soo…" Thalia asked, "What now?"

I didn't have a great answer for that. I had no idea how I could possibly get the team involved without revealing the fact that we are all demigods…and if I revealed that, I don't know how I wouldn't be seen as crazy, especially by Eric.

"So who are your godly parents?" I asked the kids (obviously except for Annabeth).

They didn't say anything.

"Are you really going to make me guess?" I sighed.

They said nothing again.

"Okay. Fine," I studied the teenagers. I started with Clarisse. Tough. Strong. Cocky. Violent. "Ares," I predicted, knowing I was right. Clarisse shrugged in agreement and slammed herself down on the other side of the both that my mother had left vacated.

I turned to Nico. It was obvious who _I _thought was his godly parent. The gloomy mood and depressing black exterior gave it away. Hades. But, as far as I knew, the big three were not supposed to have kids, of course, I have been out of touch for a while.

"Hades," I announced. He gave only a tiny, melancholy nod.

I looked at Thalia and Percy. They would be the hardest for me to pick out. They looked like relatively average campers to me, like they could fit into practically any house.

Percy. What did I know about him so far? Athena obviously didn't like him, his mom lives in New York and his "father" who I guessed was the godly parent, "died in a shipwreck." And suddenly, it made sense. Poseidon. It would explain the sea-green eyes. But, another child of the big three?

"Poseidon," I guessed. Percy smirked, and plopped down next to Annabeth putting his arm around her shoulder. Now, I know why my mother dislikes him so much. I smiled, rolling my eyes a little before I turned to Thalia.

I mentally ran through all the Gods and Goddesses in my mind.

Athena, no.

Aphrodite, definitely not.

Hermes…a solid maybe.

Demeter, no.

Hades, no.

Apollo, no.

Ares, probably not.

Poseidon, I doubt it.

Hera, hades no!

Artemis…well she was wearing the outfit, but there was no way that Artemis would go against her sacred pledge to maidenhood, so no.

That left one, or at least one _main _one (there are countless minor gods/goddesses that she could be the daughter of, but with the way she radiated power, it was highly unlikely). This last one was probably the most likely, although I did not like the implications.

"Zeus," I stated, and the second the words left my mouth I knew they were true.

"Wow," Thalia smirked with a laugh, "You are Annabeth's sister."

"So I have all the children of the big three staying at my house, and no one bothered to tell me?!" I exclaimed in annoyance. Several of the teens chuckled uneasily.

I suddenly realized how much their presence, combined with the presence of Clarisse, Annabeth, and myself, made us targets, and I didn't like it.

I pulled my personal, smaller pistol out of my purse, along with a Ziploc bag of bullets. Bu not ordinary bullets: celestial bronze bullets. I emptied the gun of its lead bullets, replacing them with the celestial bronze ones, while (most of) the kids gawked at me (except for Clarisse, who actually seemed impressed).

"What?" I asked, "Y'all get swords and knives, I chose bullets. I'm better with guns anyway."


End file.
